Breathe
by Lady Ari
Summary: A sweet song fic


"Breathe"

--------  
Performed by Greenwheel

I   
Played the fool today  
And I  
Can see us vanishing into the crowd  
Longing for home again  
But home  
Is a feeling I buried in you

Kagome sat on her bed in her room with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms around her legs. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks. She lowered her face and buried it in her arms.

Inuyasha sat on his favorite branch of the Sacred Tree. He looked down to the spot where he and Kagome had their fight. They always fought, but this time it was different. He knew he had hurt her.

I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

Kagome lay down on her stomach and started crying again.

InuYasha jumped down from his branch and started walking. He didn't know where, and he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. Watching her run away from him was heartbreaking.

And I can't ask for things to be still again  
No I can't ask for you  
To offer the world through your eyes  
Longing for home again  
But home  
Is a feeling I buried in you

Kagome opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a picture in a frame. Sango had taken it one day Kagome brought the camera down the well. It was of Inuyasha and her. Kagome had fallen asleep with her head on Inuyasha's shoulder one night. Inuyasha was looking down at her with a soft smile. Kagome cherished that picture. She very rarely got to see that look on his face, and she loved it. She had later heard Inuyasha wasn't too happy about the picture being taken.

Kagome got up and walked over to the desk. She picked up the frame and looked at Inuyasha's face again. She looked over to the shards in their bottle then out the window to the building the well was in. She held the frame to her heart.

Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to where he was going. He brought a hand to his neck where a gold heart-shaped locket rested. Kagome had cut out tiny pictures of them and put the pictures in the locket then put it around his neck. He had never taken it off. He remembered the battle that followed. He couldn't remember becoming a demon but when he came to Kagome was kissing him. Remembering this caused his heart to beat faster. He wanted to see her again.

I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

Holding the frame, Kagome walked to the window and looked out to at the well, half expecting to see Inuyasha standing there.

Inuyasha looked up and realized for the first time where he was. He was standing in the clearing where the well was. He imagined Kagome sitting on the side of it smiling like she had done so many times.

My window through which  
Nothing hides  
And everything sings  
I'm counting the signs  
And cursing the miles in between

Kagome looked down into the well and imagine Inuyasha standing on the other side waiting for her. She sat down on the side of the well. She closed her eyes and imagined the picture in the frame. Taking a deep breath she slid off the side into the well.

Inuyasha walked to the well. He didn't even know why, just a feeling that he should be there. He knew Kagome wasn't here, but he knew in his heart he wished she was. He looked into the depths of the well and imagined her floating down and landing on the bottom. Feeling silly he turned away and started to walk away. Just then he caught a familiar scent. He turned around and a moment later he saw a hand on the lip of the well. He watched as Kagome pulled herself out of the well. When she was standing on solid ground again she turned around to face him.

But home  
Is a feeling I buried in you  
That I buried in you

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. His face was expressionless. In a quick movement that surprised her he ran across the space that separated them and wrapped his arms around her tightly and brought his lips down to hers.

I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

Kagome closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

When I breathe  
It only hurts when I breathe  
When I breathe  
It only hurts when I breathe

When the kiss was broken Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha's face. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the same loving look he was giving her in the picture, and she smiled softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tell me what you think... Lady Ari_


End file.
